


Lumine Ignis

by symsonic



Series: Duskhunters [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, High Fantasy AU, M/M, and max is a mythical wizard only known to legends until now, veeeerrryyy fancy, where justin is an injured knight trying to redeem himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symsonic/pseuds/symsonic
Summary: Max honestly doesn't think Justin's knee would let him make the overnight trip to Morosa, but telling him that would mean he'd have to face a fury worse than a thousand Immortal Kings.
Relationships: Max Scherzer/Justin Verlander
Series: Duskhunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: MLB Exchange 2019





	Lumine Ignis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saddestboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/gifts).

_**“Can’t you stay put another night? The worst of it will pass over soon.”**_ Max notions to the window besides him. A snowstorm was underway. A fierce one, where neither man could see a few feet in front of them. It was a fool’s errand trying to leave tonight to make it to civilization. But, he could tell Justin wasn’t listening.

Justin remains motionless, except for his right foot tapping up and down. He took this storm as a personal affront, as well as Max’s insistence that they remain still for another night. He takes a quick glance at his falchion, lying by his bedside. It’s gleaming metal sent the former knight into a brief trance. 

_**“So I’m just to sit here again, useless?”**_ Justin replies, an underlying bitterness in his voice. Max frowns, he knew exactly where his friend was going with this potential rant.

**_“I can’t bring you through the void with me to Morosa.”_ **Max pleaded. Even as the legendary voidwalker, his abilities are limited to himself or others that are attuned with the void. Justin, his closest friend, has neither of those luxuries. Max could easily teleport himself to the city, but in doing so, would leave Justin behind, And even if he told his friend to stay still, he knew giving Justin such a command would be talking to a brick wall, almost.

Justin gets up and huffs.**_ “We’re leaving at dawn. No more excuses.”_** He limps over to his bed. Max guiltily looks at the floor to escape his friend’s glare. It was for the best, but it still didn't make him feel any less bad about it. After he watches Justin begrudgingly take himself to bed, Max does the same.

Arguing with his friend was about as stressful as battling the Immortal King deGrom.

\---

Dawn came quickly, and of course Justin was the first one up. Max enters the common room to find his friend fully dressed, armor and everything, about to reach for his weapon.

**_“I figured you would drag your heels a little.”_ **He quips as Max makes his way to one of the windows.

**_“The storm passed, I see.”_** Max remarks.

** _“Yeah. We can make it to Morosa by dusk if we hurry up.” _ **

The voidwalker groans.**_ “Alright, let’s get moving.” _**

Max raises his right hand and a surge of void magic emanates. Within a moment, it takes over his body and dissipates, revealing his voidwalker armor. Justin remains unimpressed. 

**_“Come on.”_ **Justin leaves the cabin and heads to his horse.

Both men mount their horses and take off, following the direction of the rising sun. If they follow the trail, they could avoid some trouble. Both horses effortless move past the snowy terrain as they move at an equal pace with each other. After a little while of silent galloping, Max looks over to Justin, to see his friend lost in thought. He had a good idea what he was thinking about however. 

What he was probably going to tell the court when he got there. 

How the human king’s son is a treacherous snake who plots to take over his throne, and he had proof.

Max wondered if he should break the silence. It was no doubt Justin’s guilt was eating him up on the inside. To the point where he’d risk perishing in the snowstorm to warn his own king of his assassination plot.

He finally decided to speak up. 

** _“It’s not your fault, you know.” _ **

Justin doesn’t respond. Max kind of expected it, but it still doesn’t make it hurt any less. He decides to give up and carry on.

It wasn’t that long after when Max’s horse trembles slightly, and hesitates. Justin’s takes a few more steps before doing the same.The knight places a hand on the horse’s head, trying to calm down the steed.

**_“What’s wrong?”_** He finally speaks.

Max on the other hand, could already sense something was amiss. Max brings his horse to a stop, and jumps down. He looks around, trying to pinpoint the source of trepidation. After a few moments, he focused his gaze into the woods to the left of them. Justin gets off of his horse and follows Max, keeping his hand one his hilt.

**_“Max?”_** Justin asks.

The voidwalker stops in his tracks, as if he pinpointed the threat. Justin looks back and forth between his friend and dimmed mass of forest in front of him. After a few moments, an arrow from the trees come flying straight at Justin. It takes an inhuman reaction from Max to shove his friend away to avoid the oncoming projectile. Justin stumbles and falls back on Max’s horse, who is in turn spooked. After a few moments, the knight gets back up, only to stop in his tracks immediately upon hearing a voice that was neither his, nor his friend’s.

** _“That’s some nice lookin’ armor you got there.”_ **

Max’s gaze looks upward, to someone seemingly sitting on a tree branch, holding a bow, although it wasn’t the one that just shot at them. **_“I wonder how much that’d sell for at the market?”_ **He bemused, looking at Max’s voidwalker garbs. 

**_“You’re really mouthy for someone who’s about to get roasted if they don’t move along.”_ **Max’s caution gave way to aggravation. This was the last thing they needed right now.

** _“And you’re really mouthy for someone that’s very out-numbered.”_ **

Max rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, visibly uninterested in this encounter.

Another two men appear behind Max and Justin, armed to the teeth with swords and bows. 

And another two beside them. Justin draws his sword, and enters a defensive stance. Max however remains still, his weapon still sheathed. The rogue jumps down from the tree and lands gracefully on both feet. After briefly dusting himself off in a mocking tone, he slowly approaches Max.

**_“Alright then. They might dock a little for getting blood on it, but it’ll still be worth the reward.”_** He reveals a dagger as his pace towards Max speeds up. Finally he locks eyes with him and … stops.

Max’s blue eye sparkles slightly, then emits a faint glow. The raider drops his knife suddenly as he begins to emit short, panicked breaths.

**_“Max … what’s…?”_ **Justin begins when…

The rogue’s skin glows from the inside out, his eyes glistening with both tears and an unearthly glow. The reaction on his face seemed to be one of anger instead of fear. Sweat drips down his head as he tries to make his way towards the voidwalker.

**_“Justin …”_ **Max softly utters. **_“I’m gonna need you to take care of the two guys behind us. At least distract them long enou--”_**

_**“On it.”**_ The knight turns around and faces the raiders behind them. Max’s eyes glance back and forth between the rogue in front of him and the two to the side. In his mind, he calculates how fast he can conjure up a fireball without getting hurt.

One...two…

Max raises his right hand, and the two raiders adjacent to him raised their weapons. He holds his breath, waits another second and…

The rogue in front of Max fully bursts into flames. The two beside Max are taken aback by the sudden explosion, and Max uses this distraction to conjure a fireball of his own. Snapping out of it, they realized what was going on.**_ “Wizard!”_ **One of them yells as both men charge towards Max. The voidwalker detonates the fireball and hurls it towards them, also engulfing both men in fire.

He immediately turns around to see Justin, his sword impaling one rogue, and elbowing the other. He cleanly removes the sword and aims it at the other. The rogue stumbles and gets back up to his feet. Upon seeing the hellish chaos around him, including him being the only one of his group not impaled or engulfed in flames. He drops his weapon and raises his hand in surrender.

Max looks behind him to confirm that the other three were still being roasted alive, although their screams served as audible confirmation. He turns back to the lone survivor. 

**_“Well?”_** He asks.

Without another moment, the rogue turns tail and runs off into the winter wasteland. Justin lets out an audible sigh and looks at his blood drenched sword, the viscous liquid staining the fresh snow below them.

**_“It...felt good to be in a fight again.”_** He lowly muttered while looking at his sword. **_“The thrill of it all.”_**

Max continues to watch the rogue run away into the sunrise. **_“I bet.I trust that knee didn’t give you any problems, right?”_**

Justin remained quiet. Max took that as a yes.

** _“Anyways, we lost too much time. We need to head to Morosa before nightfall.”_ **

**_“What about them?”_ **Justin notes to the charred bodies, now lifeless.

** _“What about them? They would have let us bled out in the open once they took what they wanted. We should give them that same respect.”_ **

Justin gives a defeated shrug as he heads back to his horse, who was surprisingly calm during the whole ordeal. **_“I trust it you’ve seen this far too often during your time as the voidwalker?”_**

**_“Sadly so.”_ **Max responds, mounting his horse._** “I hate to be an eyesore with this armor on but…"**_

_**“I know, I know…”**_ Justin interrupts. **_“You aren’t the only man with a mound of regrets on his back.”_**

Both men ride into the sun, hoping to make it to their destination by dusk. And also hoping to avoid any more confrontations before then.


End file.
